return a brave new hero
by raditya2403
Summary: Pertarungan melawan deboss Menyebabkan kematian kedelapan kyoryuger, Menyisakan kedua yang tersisa yaitu kyoryu gold Dan kyoryu violet, Mampukah naruto dan yayoi menciptakan kedamaian setelah bergabung kefraksi malaikat?/ 'kau tak bercanda kan michael' / 'kyoryu change' . Gaje, abal, typo dimana-mana
1. Chapter 1

~.~

**RETURN A BRAVE HERO!**

Genre-

Adventure

Friendship

Humor (dikit)

Romance (dikit)

Rated-

T semi m

Pair-

Naruto

x

?

Crossover-

Naruto

Super sentai

Highschool dxd

Warning-

Chara death!

Ooc

Gaje

Abal

Sks

(system kebut semalam)

Strong!-naru

Smart!-naru

Goodlike!-naru

Ooc!(out of character)naru

(a/n:buat opening ane pake punyanya accel world karena nadanya pas sama alur cerita ini)

A/N: ane buat fic ini buat permohonan maaf buat cerita saya yang dulu yang ancur.

oke disini ane buat kekuatan naruto adalah kekuatan super sentai. yah semoga para reader yang terhormat mau baca fic ane yang ancur kaya diinjek truk puluhan ton ini.

Summary-

Pertarungan melawan deboss

Menyebabkan kematian kedelapan kyoryuger,

Menyisakan kedua yang tersisa yaitu kyoryu gold

Dan kyoryu violet,

Mampukah naruto dan yayoi menciptakan kedamaian setelah bergabung kefraksi malaikat?.

don`t like don`t read

**K**uoh academy

Academy kuoh yang dulunya merupakan academy khusus

Perempuan yang menjadi academy campuran,

Meskipun begitu jumlah siswi lebih besar daripada jumlah siswa dengan rasio kira kira

8 : 3.

Saat ini kuoh academy ditetapkan sebagai markas bagi ketiga fraksi yaitu:

Fraksi malaikat

fraksi malaikat jatuh

fraksi iblis

karena lelah akan perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lamanya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan janji perdamaian,

difraksi malaikat ada salah satu malaikat tertinggi yang disebut seraph atau seraphim yaitu

Michael

Didampingi gadis berambut oranye diikat twin tails

Bernama irina shidou

Dengan fraksi malaikat jatuh

Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang kere,miskin(?) dan mesum

Bernama azazel didampingi seorang pria berambut perak bernama vali

Di fraksi iblis ada 4 orang iblis terkuat yang disebut yondai maou

Mereka adalah :

Sirzech Lucifer

Serafall levhiatan

Ajuka Beelzebub

dan

Falbium asmodeus

Didampingi oleh dua kelompok

Sebut saja tim orc dan tim osis.

``jadi azazel-chan jelaskan bagaimana kokabiel menyerang ria-tan

dan so-tan?`` tanya sang maou levhiatan

dengan killing intens yang cukup untuk membuat orang dengan aura rendah pingsan.

``tenang saja,aku sudah membekukanya didalam es abadi dan aku berani bersumpah kalau fraksi malaikat tak ada sangkut pautnya, lagi pula aku sudah cukup lelah dengan perang ini…yang aku inginkan hanyalah kedamaian`` Jawaban azazel membuat serafall yang tadinya siap untuk menghajarnya kembali menghilangkan killing intensnya.

``kami juga menginginkan kedamaian azazel`` Kata sirzech Lucifer

Dan anggukan setuju muncul dari Michael,

Tiba tiba muncul kilat halilintar dan sebuah

pusaran air yang cukup besar ditengah ruang rapat.

Semua orang minus Michael siap dengan posisi siaga,

``tenang saja, dia adalah bawahanku`` Kata Michael menenangkan semua orang.

Kemudian kilat dan air itu menghilang meninggalkan

Dua orang berbeda kelamin

Salah satunya adalah pria tampan

dengan umur 20 tahun

Berambut hitam panjang diikat,

mengenakan dalaman putih bergambar bunga sakura,

Jaket berwarna emas dengan aksen petir di bagian kerah hingga bagian dadanya

Celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu olahraga berwarna emas,

Di tangan kirinya terpasang gaburichanger terpasang ditanganya

(a/n:pakaian utsusemimaru setelah bertemu amy)

Dan satu lagi perempuan

cantik

berumur 18 tahun berambut hitam diikat ponytail.

Memakai kacamata berlensa tak mengurangi kecantikanya.

Mengenakan jaket lab berwana krem Selutut,

Dalaman berwarna ungu,

Mengenakan celana jeans berwarna ungu.

Dan Gaburevolver

Terpasang dipergelangan kakinya

Dan sepatu berwarna ungu.

Sementara seluruh wanita minus asia argento memerah melihat ketampanan pemuda yang datang itu,

``Michael-sama`` Kata mereka berdua sambil melakukan hormat.

``siapakah mereka Michael?`` Tanya sirzech

``mereka adalah dua jokerku selain dullios mereka adalah dua dari zyuden sentai yang tersisa`` Kata-kata Michael membuat para maou, azazel serta para tetua melebarkan matanya

Sementara para iblis muda hanya bingung,

``naruto-kun yayoi-kun perkenalkan nama kalian`` Kata Michael lembut

``namaku yayoi ulshade yoroshiku onegai shimas``Kata yayoi childish seperti serafall.

``naruto``

Perkenalan singkat nan datar naruto membuat seluruh orang yang berada disitu sweat drop

``kau tidak bercanda kan Michael?`` Tanya azazel setelah lepas dari sweat dropnya

``mana mungkin aku bercanda diwaktu ini`` Ucap Michael

``anoo…..nii-sama siapakah zyuden sentai itu?`` Ucap pemimpin klub orc sekaligus adik dari maou Lucifer,

rias gremory.

``zyuden sentai adalah legenda…..``

[mainkan accel world opening]

[kono hitomi wa azakaya ni mau kimi shika shiranai]

(background awal putih blank sebelum menjadi gelap)

[fumikonde mezameru sekai he]

(muncul tulisan ``return a brave hero`` dalam kanji jepang dan pteragordon bersama plezuon menerjang tulisan itu)

[utsumuki sugite chiisai]

(naruto tertunduk melihat kematian sahabatnya)

[boku dake no keshiki ga]

(kenangan bersama yang lainya membuatnya menangis)

[kumitateta **jiorama**

no uso da to]

(terlihat king sedang menggenggam tanganya dan memberinya zyudenchi terkuatnya)

[awase dzurai shiten ni kidzuite iru]

(yayoi yang melihat itu segera menghampiri naruto dan memeluknya)

[kakedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni]

(naruto berusaha menggenggam seekor kupu kupu dan kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya)

[sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku]

(lalu naruto mencoba berlari mengejar masa depan dan mendapatkanya)

[kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau ki shika shiranai]

(background berubah dan munculah pteragordon dan plezuon sedang mengaum)

[kasoku shite hajimete yukeru boku wa boku no saki he]

(yayoi memasukan zyudenchi kedalam gaburevolver dan tersenyum)

[motto takaku motto tsuyoku kimi ni todokitai]

(kemudian ditempat yang lainya issei dan vali berubah ke mode balance breaker dan bertarung)

[fumikonde mezameru chase the world]

(background menjadi gelap dan terlihat chaos brigade bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan dan berpencar)

[nando mo nazori tsudzukete suikirete shimatta]

(muncul sosok misterius dalam bayangan kemudian menghilang)

["akiramete shimae" to iu moji ga]

(terlihat tim orc berkumpul dan tersenyum)

[kizukaseta kabe wo kowashita gatteru]

(lalu tim sona yang sedang membaca buku menghadap kedepan)

[hitamuki ni inoru koe mo yami ni wareru yoru]

(muncul bayangan torin, Ramirez, tessai, king, ian, souji, nossan, amy dan doctor ulshade tersenyum sebelum menghilang)

[kanawanai zangkoku sawo hisomasete mo]

(naruto dan yayoi menari sebelum berubah)

[kono tsubasa de omou yori mo haruka ni habataku]

(kyoryu gold mengamuk dan membantai para musuhnya)

[osaenai kodou ga unmei wo susumaseru nara]

(yayoi menembakan vamola pada para musuhnya)

[negau mae ni modoru mae ni kimi wo dakishimete]

(pteraidenoh menyerang pasukan jahat dan plezuoh menembakan lasernya)

[Kanata to tobitatsu changing the world]

(lalu naruto berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengejar masa depanya,

kemudian background kembali berwarna putih)

[stop accel world opening]

``zyuden sentai adalah legenda….``

``legenda?`` Bingung rias

``zyuden sentai atau lebih tepatnya zyuden sentai kyoryuger adalah ciptaan kami-sama untuk menghentikan mahluk bernama deboss,

Deboss adaLah monster yang terlahir dari sisa-sisa kekuatan dari seorang naga yang telah tewas dan membentuk sebuah energi negatif dan membentuk sebuah tubuh antara paduan seekor naga dan mahluk yang tidak pernah diketahui namanya``Ucap sirzech

``apakah deboss juga tinggal di underworld dan kenapa tuhan berniat memusnahkanya?``

Tanya sona sang ketua osis

``karena deboss sangat serakah dan merusak alam, mereka selalu mengganggu jalanya great war dulu dan tuhan menciptakan zyuden sentai untuk memusnahkanya.``

Tanya azazel

mendengar jawaban itu Membuat sona mengangguk paham

``kami-sama yang melihat itu menciptakan manusia yang diberkati

kekuatan sepuluh ksatria kadal (tsuyoki ryu no mono) namanya adalah:

#1 gabutyra

Pemiliknya adalah daigo kiryu akrab disebut king

#2 parasagun

Pemiliknya adalah ian yorkland

#3 stegochi

Pemiliknya adalah nobuharu udo

#4 zakutor

Pemiliknya adalah souji rippukan

#5 dricera

Pemiliknya adalah amy

#6 pteragordon

Pemiliknya adalah naruto-kun

#7 ankydon

Pemiliknya adalah ramirez

#8 bunpachy

Pemiliknya adalah tessai

#9 plezuon

Dulu pemiliknya adalah doctor ulshade lalu diwariskan ke yayoi-chan

#10 bragigas

Yang terakhir pemiliknya adalah torin``Kata Michael

``sepuluh?...mereka hanya berdua?, mana delapan lainya?``

Tanya issei pawn dari rias

Mendengar ucapan issei membuat naruto menunduk sementara yayoi yang berada disampingnya memandanganya dengan tatapan cemas.

``ketika mereka melawan raja deboss,

delapan kyoryuger sudah kehabisan tenaga hingga kyoryu silver atau bragigas

alias torin menggunakan zyudenchi terlarang yang membuat mereka tewas, karena mereka berdua bertarung ditempat berbeda membuatnya tidak terkena efek jurus itu``

Ucap ajuka panjang lebar

``kalau begitu mereka berdua nomor berapa?``

Tanya kiba knight dari rias

``naruto-kun adalah nomor 6 sementara yayoi-chan adalah nomor 9``

Jawab Michael

Deg..!

Tiba tiba semua orang minus para petinggi fraksi dan naruto, yayoi membeku seperti waktu terhenti

``ada apa ini?`` Kata falbium

``[forbidden balor view]``Ucap azazel tenang

Kemudian naruto menembakan sedikit energinya pada tim orc dan osis

``apa yang terjadi!`` Teriak issei yang sudah sadar

``sepertinya temanmu yang memiliki [forbidden balor view] sedang dalam bahaya`` Ucap naruto datar

``koneko-chan!, Gasper!`` Teriak issei

Blarh…!

sebuah Ledakan besar berhasi membuat sebuah lubang besar didinding ruangan tersebut

Debu yang berterbangan mulai menghilang memperlihatkan

Perempuan berumur sekitar 34 tahun sedang menyeringai kearah mereka.

``katarea-chan!`` Teriak serafall hilang sudah sifat childish miliknya.

``apa yang kau lakukan!`` Teriak serafall lagi

``apa yang kulakukan?, tentu saja untuk mengambil kembali gelar levhiatan yang kau rebut!`` Kata katarea bengis

Skip

(a/n: malas nulis tarungnya katarea dan serafall buang waktu#plakk)

Tiba tiba dilangit muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa dan keluarlah puluhan penyihir dari situ

``vali!`` Kata azazel

Vali yang sudah mengerti langsung berubah kemode [balance breaker] miliknya

Sementara issei yang melihat itu merasa iri karena vali dengan mudahnya masuk kemode [balance breaker] sedangkan dirinya harus mengorbankan tanganya untuk memasuki mode itu.

``naruto-kun, yayoi-kun`` Ucap lembut Michael

``hn``

``yay`` Kemudian naruto dan yayoi melangkah menuju keluar gedung.

``apa yang mereka lakukan?`` Tanya saji pawn milik sona

``lihat dan perhatikan`` Kata Michael dengan senyum

Naruto dan yayoi mengeluarkan zyudenchi mereka

``brave in!`` Ucap naruto dan yaoi,

Kemudian naruto membuka mulut gaburichanger memasukan zyudenchi bernomor enam tersebut kemulutnya dan kembali menutupnya

[gaburincho**!, ****pteragordon!**]

sama seperti naruto yayoi memasukan zyudenchi bernomor Sembilan kedalam mulut gaburevolver

dan menutup mulutnya

[**gaburincho!, ****plezuon****!**]

``kyoryu change``

(kyoryu chenji) Kata naruto

kemudian naruto menarik tuas dibelakang kepala gaburichanger dan sayap gaburichanger mengembang dan mulai melakukan gerakanya

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tuas, naruto mengayunkan tanganya kekiri dan kekanan sambil melompat.

``kenapa naruto-san menari?`` Bingung asia

``itu adalah tarian untuk mengumpulkan energinya`` Balas Michael.

Setelah menyentuh tanah, kaki kirinya langsung maju kedepan dan mulai berputar,

Setelah menghadap kedepan naruto mengarahkan gaburichangernya kebawah

``fire!``

(faiya!) Teriak naruto sembari melepaskan tuasnya

Muncul kepala pteranodon raksasa dan mulai berputar putar kearah naruto sebelum mengginggit naruto

Pada gigitan pertama tubuh naruto diselimuti bodysuit emas dengan pola kepala pteranodon mengahadap kekanan bawah,

Ditengah pola pteranodon itu terdapat lambang pteranodon emas.

Armor bahu berwarna perak dengan aksen mata merah menyala dan tanduk berwarna ungu disetiap sisinya,

Armor lengan berbentuk kulit pteranodon dan sarung tangan putih dengan cakram besi ditangan kanan dan kirinya,

Dipinggangnya sebuah gabumobuckle berwarna ungu terpasang,

Dibelakang punggungnya terdapat sayap berwarna emas,

Armor kaki berwarna emas dengan sepatu metal berwarna emas.

(a/n: maaf ane kagak bisa jelasin bentuk kyoryu gold

Sekali lagi gomenasai #sambil bungkuk bungkuk)

Pada gigitan kedua

Sebuah visor emas dengan aksen mulut pteranodon dengan warna ungu menghiasi sudut visornya.

``giliranku….kyoryu change!`` Kata yayoi memutar silinder di gaburevolvernya

Dia memulai gerakan tarinya

(a/n: maaf ane kagak tahu gimana gerakan kyoryu violet)

``fire!`` Teriaknya sambil menembakan energy spiritnya

Muncul kepala plesiosaurus raksasa mengelilinginya

Dan mengginggitnya

Pada gigitan pertama

Bodysuit ungu dengan aksen kepala plesio menghadap kekanan bawah,

Ditengah aksen itu ada sebuah lambang plesio berwarna ungu,

Armor bahu dibahu kirinya berwarna perak dengan aksen mata merah menyala,

Armor lengan polos berwarna ungu,

Sarung tangan berwarna putih dengan cakram disatu sisi,

Dipinggang sebuah gabumobuckle berwarna kuning terpasang,

Rok sepinggang berwarna ungu menambah kesan cantik armornya,

Armor kaki berwarna ungu dengan sepatu metal berwarna ungu,

Pada gigitan kedua

Sebuah visor dengan bentuk mulut plesio berwarna ungu dengan garis kuning dipinggir visornya .

Semua orang minus Michael terkagum melihat wujud itu

``cepat bagaikan kilat, bergemuruh bagaikan halilintar!, kuat bagaikan petir!

rainmei no yusha!...kyoryu gold!…sudah datang!`` Kata kyoryu gold menggunakan posenya

``luar angkasa adalah lautanku…..air pun adalah lautanku, deras seperti ombak!

Umi no yusha!...kyoryu violet!`` Kata kyoryu violet dengan posenya

``ara ara ara

rupanya dia juga berelemen petir ya?,...fufufufu…sepertinya aku akan cocok denganya`` Ucap queen rias akeno dan glare pun langsung didapatkanya

``mengalahkan kejahatan atas nama surga…raidenho!`` Ucap kyoryu gold sambil menembakan laser emas pada para penyihir

``raiden busou giri!`` Kemudian kyoryu gold terbang sambil menembakan petirnya

Setelah mendarat kyoryu gold mengangkat tanganya keatas

``zandar thunder!`` Munjul kilat ditangan kyoryu gold dan pedang berbentuk kepala pteranodon berwarna emas dengan sedikit biru dengan tulisan

`zandar thunder`

dengan aksen petir.

Lalu dia menekan tombol disamping gabumobucklenya, dan membukanya mengambil satu zyudenchi,

kemudian membuka mulut zandar thunder dan memasukanya lalu menutupnya,

``zyudenchi pertama!, pasang!``

[**gaburincho!, zan!]**

Kyoryu gold menghilang dengan kilat dan muncul didepan para penyihir

``jurus rahasia :

rainmei no mai!``

[**zan!, biri! Biri!**]

kyoryu gold menebas para penyihir menggunakan gelombang petirnya

di tempat issei dkk

``m-mengerikan`` Gumam issei ngeri

``ara,ara….fufufu..`` Sementara akeno hanya tersenyum misterius

Kembali ke kyoryu gold

``zyudenchi kedua, pasang!`` Ucap gold memasang zyudenchi kedua

**[gaburincho!]**

``zandar thunder!,…

raiden shogekiha!`` Kata gold sambil menancapkan zandar thunder ketanah,

**[thunder!]**

Tiba tiba dari atas langit muncul petir menyambar seluruh penyihir.

Dengan kyoryu violet

Violet memutar silinder gaburevolvernya

[**vamola!]**

Violet menembakan sinar laser berwarna ungu pada para penyihir

``yayoi!`` Teriak gold a.k.a naruto

Mengerti akan maksud gold, violet langsung menghampirinya

``ini`` Kata gold menyerahkan sebuah zyudenchi pada violet

``ya``Ucap violet sambil memasukan zyudenchi itu kedala gaburichanger miliknya

``zyudenchi ketiga! Pasang!`` Ucap gold sambil memasang zyudechi ketiga

[**gaburincho!**]

``inazuma renddo!`` Muncul rantai petir yang mulai melilit semua penyihir diluar gedung.

[**gaburincho!]**

**[plezuon+pteragordon!]**

``zyuden brave finish!``

[**vamola mucho!**]

``raiden zankou!``

Muncul spirit kedua pahlawan itu dan menyerang para penyihir

[**zzuuzzuuuoonn!,**

**zandar…..thunder!]**

duarr…..!

ledakan raksasa terjadi karena serangan akhir violet dan gold,

ditempat azazel

trank!...

dentingan keras terjadi akibat azazel menahan serangan seseorang

``tak kusangka kau mampu menahan seranganku pak tua`` Ucap vali

``sudah kuduga kau akan berkhianat vali`` balas azazel

``sisimu kurang menyenangkan pak tua, tapi sepertinya sisi sana lebih menyenangkan, tetapi sebelum itu….`` vali langsung melesat kearah gold

Trank!

Dentingan keras terjadi akibat zandar thunder menahan pukulan vali

``aku sering mendengar kalau ada seorang yang mampu membantai satu battalion malaikat jatuh dalam waktu beberapa menit`` Ucapan vali langsung Membuat semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya

``orang yang dijuluki

`golden flash`

`the golden killer`

`the golden grim`

`knight of the thunder`

dan lain lain.

Awalnya aku tak percaya tapi sekarang aku sudah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, ayo lawan aku!`` Teriak vali psikopat

Kemudian gold langsung mengirimkan gelombang petir kevali

[divide!] [divide!] [divide!] [divide!] [divide!]

[explosion!]

[gaburincho!,**allomerus!**]

``allomerus kaen brave finish!`` Teriak gold sambil menembakan laser berwarna merah,

Muncul seekor allosaurus api mulai menuju bola energy milik vali

[gaboom!, bera! Bera!]

Duaarrh!

``woah!, sugee!`` Teriak issei

``fufufu,ara, ara`` Tawa akeno.

``kau hebat!`` Ucap vali

``aku merasa terhormat bisa dipuji oleh hakuryoukou salah satu naga surgawi`` Jawab gold

``seharusnya aku yang bangga bisa melawan legenda sepertimu`` Bantah vali

``cukup basa basinya ayo akhiri`` Kata gold

Saat gold bersiap menyerang muncul retakan dimensi,

dan seorang lelaki mengenakan armor china datang.

``bikou, ada apa?`` Tanya vali pada bikou

``kita harus kembali kemarkas, markas sedang kacau`` Jawab bikou

sedangkan vali yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih tak suka.

``kita akan lanjutkan lain waktu`` kata vali sembari melesat terbang menuju bikou dan masuk retakan dimensi tersebut

~.~

setelah pertarungan antara vali dan dold berakhir para maou minus serafall dan sirzech pulang kekediaman masing-masing.

``naruto-kun, yayoi-kun, setelah ini kalian akan bersekolah disini`` ucap michael

``ha`i`` balas mereka berdua.

.

.

.

TBC.

maaf kalo pendek tapi ane janji kalo chapter depan akan ane buat lebih panjang.

buat yang pengen tahu bentuk armornya naru silahkan cari di mbah google `kyoryu gold` ama yayoi `kyoryu violet female` soalnya kyoryu violet ada dua satu punyanya yayoi satu lagi punyanya kakeknya a.k.a dokter ulshade.

oke saya butuh saran buat nambah ide ama pair,

kemungkinan pairnya ane buat harem jadi ane minta saran buat haremnya, and haremnya akan ada sekitar 5-6 jadi ane tunggu saranya.

raditya out.


	2. an

A/N: reader yang ane mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soalnya flashdisk yang isinya chapter chapter depan sudah ilang dari tas laptop ane, jadi dengan terpaksa ane harus tulis ulang uat permintaan maaf chapter depan targetnya 5000 words ane janji...

Itu aja yang perlu ane sampein...

Raditya out.


End file.
